Tobias and Felix Køhler
'Background' Tobias and Felix Køhler are the personifications of Mornovia. Mornovia was once a single nation, a mostly neutral country that adored its citizens and hated violence. The first personification, Aida Køhler, was young and happy, but slowly became corrupted by fascist views, and made ties with Neo-Nazi nations, resulting ultimately in her death. The new personification, Leo Køhler, was under complete control of another nation, until Grey Wolf attacked and invaded, throwing his country into warfare. Mornovia split into 3 different parts; Caddony, Ramuen, and Mornovia Capital. Mornovia lost the war and went under control of Grey Wolf. Almost like they had started clean, Mornovia capital vanished, and Caddony became West Mornovia; Ramuen, East Mornovia. Felix became the personification for West, and Tobias became the personification fro East. 'Personalities' Tobias: Being the bigger half of the country, Tobias has more responsibilities and concerns that his younger brother. He tends to be a bit of an asshole. Scratch that, he's a major asshole. He enjoys picking on and making fun of Felix, and generally hates all other nations. He's sort of a recluse, and usually never leaves his part of the nation, unless he's attending a World Meeting, or going out and bullying Felix. Although he comes off as a major prick, he loves his brother and will stand up for him in certain circumstances. He wants to become a independent nation seperate from his brother though, because of rising conflict between the two. ''Felix: '' Felix is a cheery, happy nation that is also carefree. But, since he is the smaller and weaker part of Mornovia, he is picked on easily and invaded frequently. He feels the need to depend on bigger stronger nations for help, so when Grey Wolf invaded again, he forged an alliance with them. He's very clumsy. He stutters and shakes a lot, usually because he is scared, nervous, or worried. He hates seeing people sad, and tries to make people happy. This usually ends up with him being noisy and annoying, and creates a sort of stand-offish behavior from other countries. He is more likely to participate in a war than his brother, but as it has already been stated that he's a weak nation, and really has no effect on any wars he acts in. Lineage Both Tobias and Felix are descended from the Nordic Countries, but only Felix recognizes this. Tobias had more influence with Russia, and dislikes the Nordic Countries, while Felix spent more time with Denmark and Sweden. They both have a small influence with Italy, but get all the worst traits from him; being pigs, sleeping all day, being freakishly annoying, and also being really, really weak. Extra Facts *Felix likes sneaking into people's rooms and sleeping with them *Felix speaks broken English, and his native language is Danish. *Nobody knows if Felix is gay or not *Tobias speaks broken English, and his native language is Russian *Tobias has a weakness for women *Felix made the drinking age in his part of the country 15 *Tobias drinks alcohol with every meal *Both Tobi and Felix can't hold their liquor well *Felix is part of the Fruits club. *Tobias has a tendency to throw potatoes at people. He hates potatoes. And people.